It's only Natural
by Kagamin
Summary: Meg was a little too loud in her 'late night session.' Everyone in the household knows. Including Jo. Hilarious Antics Ensue. Meg x Jo.


**It's only Natural.**

_Japanese: _

Oi- Hey.

Mou- Jeez.

Sou ka- Is that so?

Sou desu - Right.

Daijobu ka- Are you alright?

Baka - Idiot/Stupid.

Sugoi! - Amazing/Cool!

* * *

"Jo..." She couldn't believe it. "J-jo.." She couldn't believe she was doing something so dirty to her body. Calling Jo's name, while she did this to herself. 

Meg's voice was louder then a whisper, but softer then a shout. "Jo..."

Again.

"Jo..."

And again.

"J-Jo..!" Her free hand gripped the blanket as she came to her finish. Resting there her breathing slowed, and she easily drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning everything was the same. Usually Amy was the first to be up and running. That girl always had so much energy. Sei would be up second, but be the first to leave the 'house.' I'd like to call it a 'trailer on wheels' though.Wherever Sei went was her business unless stated otherwise. I'd like to know where she is going so early in the morning.. Jo never really wakes up, and when she does she'd rather just stay alone in her room. She'd probably just fall right back to sleep again, anyway. Waking up to the point of good blood circulation was never a strong point of hers, but hey, we all have our flaws. Even perfect Hell Angels like Jo. Meg was the third to arise. That girl. She's a chatterbox.. Even in the morning. 

"Oi, Amy. What are you doing?" Meg asked making her way through the hallway door.

Amy was currently rummaging through the cabinets desperately looking for breakfast. "Breakfastu" she replied, pulling out a box of cookies. With a grin on her face, she looked inside the box to see how much 'breakfast' she would be getting. That grin disappeared quite quickly. There was nothing in that box and without a second thought she tossed the box on the floor. Meg grinned approvingly. It was time for the usual attack on Amy's actions.

"I don't see what you think eating cookies for breakfast will do you good anyway."

Amy stuck her tongue out, "Shut up! It's better then nothing!"

"Oh? Are you an idiot or something?"

Strangely Amy grinned. The small girl ran over to Meg with a devious grin on her face that made Meg worry. However, Meg just stared coldly back at her. She figured it was just some kind of competition, and she wasn't ready to lose. Just then, Amy spoke:

"I suggest you be nice to me today, _M-e-g_" There was a singsong manner to her voice that made Meg raise an eyebrow.

"Hah?" She leaned forward on the table and continued to stare at Amy.

"I heard you last night."

Last night?

"I heard it all."

Meg looked at Amy for a while and pondered what she could mean. Last night? Heard me..? Wait... WAIT! Oh god, are you serious! Her face turned a deeper shade of red then her hair. The table shaked as she stood up abruptly, only to lean slightly forward into Amy's face, with a look of disbelief.

"What!?"

Amy giggled and started making provocative hand gestures all over her body. "You were crying, _Jo Jo_ And your breathing was really hard!"

_Oh Jeez! How Embarrassing!_

Meg's face turned a deeper red. Amused by this Amy laughed. "Sugoi! How red can your face get, huh?"

"How did you...?"

"Well, you might not have thought so but you were pretty loud."

"..."

"It was actually pretty disturbing."

Oh, Meg's top had now officially popped. Practically crawling over the table she swifty caught Amy's shirt and gripped it tightly in both hands. Her face was still a deep shade of red, and her expression was questionable. "Don't. You. Dare. Tell. Jo." She made sure to annunciate every word to get it through that computer whiz's thick head of hers. Mou... That takes the fun out of everything. It's not like Jo would care anyway... "I don't knooww." Another sing-song tone was within Amy's voice. Unsatisfied with this answer, Meg violently shook the small girl currently in her grasp. "DON'T TELL HER!" She growled. "Alright! Alright!" Yeesh. Slowly, Meg released the girl and allowed her to escape. Amy sure was quick to escape, that she was.

Great. Just great. Could this day possibly get any worse? I mean, an 11 year old computer genius just confronted you of your 'late night session.' Well at least it was just Amy right?

Meg heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Much to her despise the very person she had been thinking about came blindly through the dark doorway.

Jo.

She looked half asleep and her walking was a little unbalanced. Meg -remembering her passed conversation with Amy-, immediately started blushing again as soon as she saw her companion.

"W-what brings you down here, now, huh!?" Meg said in a frenzy. Jo glanced at her, then looked at the cabinet, and then walked over to her desired destination. Quite talkative, right? Not that Meg was complaining though..

"Well, if you need me, I'll be getting some good ol' fresh air!"

Good ol' fresh air? Meg had almost successfully made it to the doorway until Jo finally decided to speak.

"Daijobu ka." What Jo could easily tell was, Meg's face was redder then usual and she didn't know why.

Slowly, Meg turned her head around with a look too perplexed for words. She nodded and replied, "Yes.. Why?"

"Your face is all red. I figured you were sick."

"Sick?" Oh right, right. Meg attempted a fake cough. "It's just a little cold."

"Should you go outside then?"

Not right, not right. You've just trapped yourself. Good going. Not knowing what to say next, Meg sat down at the table once more. She leaned forward and placed her head in her arms face down on the surface. It wasn't long until Jo joined her with a bowl of cereal. Luckily, she soaked the sweet wheat grains in Milk, and not Hot sauce (like she did with everything else.) If she did, well.. That'd just be disgusting.

Meg silently began to ramble to herself as Jo blankly at her cereal. Neither of them spoke to each other during the time they were there. Meg was too embarrassed, and Jo was never the one to start a conversation. Unless it was most neccessary, like when she was on a mission, or trying to save Meg. Meg, the **ALWAYS **damsel in distress.

In this current atmosphere of silence, neither of them reacted to Sei returning home. Sei smiled at the sight of these two sitting together at the table. Even if they currently looked inactive and uninterested in each other.

"I presume we all had a good nights sleep. Right... Meg?"

Why did she paused between 'right' and 'Meg.' No, why did she say 'Right, Meg' particularly? Did she... Does she know... too!?

Meg looked up at Sei in complete horror. What scared Meg even more was that Sei just stood with an innocent smile. Sei, you're really mean.

"Why, I guess I'll take the lack of a spoken answer as a 'Yes.'" Damn it! Stop wearing that smile!

Having to tend to much more important things, Sei left those two alone with that same innocent smirk. Dying slowly inside, or rather thats how she felt, Meg banged her head back onto the table. The now almost empty bowl of cereal, rattled with the impact of Meg's forehead. This caused Jo to get distracted from finishing off the milk, to look at her friend with hidden concern.

Once again, Meg began to mumble.

Okay, Okay. So two out of the 3 people (not including Meg obviously), know about the 'late night lone session.' What is the probability that Jo might of heard too? Would it make sense? No, wrong wrong. It's possible Jo couldn't know as well, right? Uuu...

After successfully drinking the milk from the bowl, Jo placed it down with a sigh of satisfaction. Again she asked Meg: "Are you alright?"

Right, right. If I don't ask her now I'll forever be flustered around her, Meg thought. She immediately shot up with a spark of confidence.

"Jo. Did you hear any weird sounds last night?"

Step 1, complete. Waiting for reply...

Calmly Jo replied, "No."

Yes! Yes! Yes! She didn't hear me! Meg rejoiced ecstatically in her mind. A wide smiled appeared on her face.

"But, I heard you."

Smile; Officially destroyed.

"W-what?" Meg nearly choked on her words.

"I heard my name coming from your room.."

OH DEAR GOD.

"..And when I was going to open the door..."

YOU WERE GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR!?

"..Sei stopped me and said It'd be best if I left you to 'do what you had to do.'"

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? 'Do what you--' What!? Meg's blood felt like it was boiling. She quickly stood up and slammed her hands onto the table with a face that screamed for answers. Poor Jo oblivious to this whole situation wondered why Meg was getting so upset.

"What else did she say!?" It seems like Megs embarrassment was replaced with fury. Why was she so angry?

Jo gave her a look. "That you were masturba--"

In an over dramatic movement, Meg raised her hand to Jo's face level; in attempt to make her halt her words. "AUGH! DON'T SAY IT!!"

"Why..?"

"...It's embarrassing..." Meg lowered her hand slowly.

"Sou ka..."

Jo honestly did not understand the situation here. When she asked Sei what exactly Meg was doing last night, Sei replied it was natural for 15 year old girls to do such things.

So..why was Meg acting so upset? She truly didn't get it.

"Baka." Meg muttered under her breath. At that moment... _that very moment_, she realized something. Even though Jo knew about her actions, her reaction was no where near how a normal human beings would be. Obviously because Jo isn't a normal human being.. Basically she was freaking out this whole time for nothing. With this current deduction residing in her mind, Meg slowly sat back down.

Exhausted and irritated. And even more, embarrassed by how this whole predicament came into play. It has been one long morning..

"Hey. I know you're hiding there." Jo addressed the two females who were nosily listening in behind the doorway. Immediately Amy and Sei walked out with their hands up in the air.

Of course, to taunt the already exasperated and exhausted, 15 year old Meg; Sei was smiling and Amy was giggling uncontrollably. _Were they intentionally doing this!?_

Meg glared at them furiously, "You're all stupid!!" she screamed. Angrily she retreated to her room, leaving behing a very confused Jo, and very devious Amy and a somewhat sorry Sei.

Yet Sei couldn't help but continue to smile.

_Truly, you are the one who is stupid, Meg._

_Meg, the stupid damsel in distress, who masturbates too loudly._

-----

Kagamin: Well, here's my first shot at a BakuTen fanfic. Tell me what you think. Oh! The moral of the story: If you're masturbating to Jo's name and she hears you, invite her in for a night time of fun. x3!

Meg: CHIGAIMASU! -pulls out a gun and points it to the authors head-

Kagamin (laughs nervoulsy): Go-gomen..

Jo: 'invite her in for a night time of fun' What's this 'night time fun'? -thinking that is has something to do with gunning down random objects-

Kagamin: .. ;3

Meg: D:

Haruhi: Kagami does not own "Bakuretsu Tenshi" or how you amercans say, 'Burst Angel'! So don't be an idiot and sue for no reason, this was a disclaimer!

Kyon: -deep exasperated sigh-

---

(Chigaimasu- WRONG.)


End file.
